doomfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sigil of the One God
thumb|right|256px|The first form of the Sigil and its attack. thumb|right|256px|The second form of the Sigil and its attack. thumb|right|256px|The third form of the Sigil and its wide area attack. thumb|right|256px|The fourth form of the Sigil and its attack. thumb|right|256px|The awesome power of the completed Sigil in action. thumb|right|256px|An alien panel with a engravement for the full [[Sigil, which allows entry into the Entity's Spaceship.]] thumb|right|256px|Game art showing a hologram of the Sigil being worshipped by priests of [[The Order.]] :This article is about the Strife superweapon. John Romero's megawad is simply Sigil. The Sigil of the One God (sometimes known simply as the Sigil) is a weapon in Strife. It is considered a sentient weapon which is worshipped by The Order, thought to have been created by the Entity and the Spectres as a means to corrupt the people into evil desires. The Sigil appears as both a weapon and a symbol on many Order flags throughout the game. The Sigil weapon consists of five separate pieces. The first is the lower half of the base, the second the upper half of the base, the third the left of three prongs on it, the fourth being the right prong, and the final being the center prong of the completed Sigil. There are five forms of the weapon, each changing upon gaining a piece. The first form utilizes the lower base and creates a floor sensor below the player (or under the player's target monster if there is one in sight), which drops electrical-like bolts of energy from the sky similar to a lightning storm. The sensor will erratically, but slowly, move around its origin point, allowing the lightning bolts to drop in odd patterns. This version of the Sigil cannot hurt the originator of the attack, so it is safe if the player summons the sensor below himself. The second form, consisting of the entire base (first two pieces), will shoot a horizontal bolt of energy in a straight line, leaving short afterimages of it being the main shot. This main shot is presumably stronger than the shots of the first form. The third form (whole base, plus right prong) will shoot a spread of several dozen small balls of energy in a 180 degree angle relevant to the player's current angle. At close range against groups of monsters this is particularly effective. The fourth form (whole base, plus left and right prongs) will shoot a vertical bolt of lightning, similar to the second form, except the large bolt has seeking properties and does serious damage to most enemies. The final form (whole base, plus left, right, and center prongs) will shoot a pulsing ball straight forward, which shoots electrical bolts similar to the second form to both the left side, right side, and in front of the main shot. Because of this, enemies which are directly targeted take more damage. The primary downside to the Sigil is that it uses the player's own health as ammo. Armor does not decrease when used like in the case of the Mauler. Each form of the Sigil uses a specific percentage of health (although health can be extended from 100% to 200% max with Stamina implants), and as Macil explains, the Sigil uses the player's life force to create a destructive attack, and states whoever holds the entire Sigil can control the entire world. The Sigil uses up the following amounts of health per form: *First form (lower half of base) - 4 *Second form (lower half and upper half of base) - 8 *Third form (entire base and right prong) - 12 *Fourth form (entire base, and left + right prongs) - 16 *Complete form (entire base, and all three prongs) - 20 Due to these health losses per shot, it is advisable for the player to carry health items, particularly Surgery Kits, which restores all health in a single use. Another note is that the Sigil is the only weapon in the game which can hurt Spectres and the Entity, although these monsters are also capable of using Sigil attacks as well. Additionally, the Programmer in the Order's Castle can use the first form Sigil blasts. Holders of the Sigil pieces: *Programmer's body *Bishop's Spectre *Oracle's Spectre *Macil's Spectre *Loremaster's Spectre Category:Strife weapons Category:Strife items